The Forsaken Warrior
by Worvern Scar
Summary: A living legend. Capable of destroying all in his path. The Forsaken Warrior manages to travel to an alternate dimension where pokemons exist. Heartbroken and alone, he is no longer the person he use to be. Forced to walk the lands for eternity, beyond time itself. Unable to embrace death, and his will to live lost, his struggle to find a life begins to crumble.


The Forsaken Warrior

Part 1: Beginning of the Endless Journey

"He treks the land unerringly. Wandering with a shattered heart. Woe is to them that took all from him. Flee in vain for the day, but the morrow he shall judge your soul with anger that has no bounds." – unknown scholar

(In a no man's land, desolate of all life, the warrior resides. Some travel through here as a shortcut to the city nearby. Few ever approach him. He is hated by most, but is feared even more. Their eyes clouded, Unable to see the good he is doing with his actions. Their kind, he thought they would at least tolerate him. Sadly, he was sorely mistaken. Just like the humans, the ones he considered his own, rejected him. He feels little to nothing now. How can one feel without a heart? Even then, he still has his humanity. He had no choice but to fight her. One revered as a god even though they are not. With her defeat, she is ultimately humiliated and looked down upon by them. Though unlike them, she's notices the truth and pain behind him, and a sincere compassion is born. Where did it all go down with him? With the forsaken warrior?)

Prologue:

"I've never asked for this…not for any of it. Time goes on, and I still remain. I can't end this suffering, this torture.

There…there gone…all of them. It's been a long time since then. Though if it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't snapped out of it. **sigh **What are you still doing here? Just go already! Don't try to act brave and stay to listen." "…" "You have no need to pay any attention to me. I am done with you!

All I ask is that you'll for once learn some humility. I've seen too many people like you. Beings with unheralded power, with everyone thinking them as a god of some sort. Those people, for the ones I have seen and put down, they usually end up being dictators, absolute monarchs, ruling the lands with an iron fist. At least for you, I didn't see too much of those qualities.

My life…no my journey of complete hell and misery won't get through that dahm head of yours. Why would it anyways? If your thinking if I am so discontent with myself that I would take it back as soon as I had the chance, but in truth, the mere consequences are too great. I am the only one capable of using this power as it should, the only one who can endure all the pains that the passing years bring…if anyone else was entrusted with this, before they succumbed into insanity's sweet embrace, that power in they posses in their hand will corrupt them to their very soul. The more I think about it, the more relevant the truth becomes.

I can't end this. Even if I wanted to I can't. If this god forsaken world is how it is with my intervention, what will happen if I'm no longer?" "…" "There's a reason why I kill them. Humans. Just because I look exactly like them does not mean I am one of them. Even my very blood sets me apart from them. I…I use to live somewhat of a life in my early ages. Somewhere when I was around 20 or so. Until I started screwing around with time itself and that's where it all ended. Even before then, I was in no way human. My mind, incomprehensible. The things I was able to create and invent. My strength was astronomical to their standards. I possessed some extreme regenerative capabilities and toughness. I remember times when I was shot at. It wasn't even capable of penetrating my skin, or better yet leave a simple bruise mark.

Do the likes of you even considered that I actually 'lived' in a point of time just like you do? I am a living being as all of you are. I am in no ways soulless. I do feel. Compassion, caring, happiness, joy, mercy…love.

What do you even think I am?" "…" "A cold blooded killer? A destroyer? A Defender of some sort? A Warrior? Hell I don't really know exactly who I am and how I even was or what caused me to be so different. But recently I've gotten a pretty good idea on who I am. A monster. An abomination. Forced to go on in complete solitude. This journey…I go through it alone. It's…been like that…for…a long time…ever…..**sigh**...ever since I…lost her."

Author's note:

This is the prolugue. Hence its short length. Later chapters, and parts will be posted. It may take time for me to post. I tend to write fairly long chapters, and unlike some authors, I actually take time to proofread. Mow for the prologue. I didn't spend as much time to proofread, but if you find any errors, let me know and I'll correct it. Also for future comments, this story is pretty set for me. I already got the idea and all on how's it going to go down, but I'm not stopping you to make suggestions to add into the story. If it's good enough, I'll add it but don't get your hopes up. Now If you wanna figure out on what's going on, you'll have to read for the most part, cause I'm not going to say much. All I'm saying is the 'forsaken warrior' use to be from earth, but due to some time traveling and interdemensional portals he created, he managed to get to the universe where pokemons are real. Except things aren't exactly like they use to in the TV series he remembered watching. And, that's all I'm saying. You'll have to read the story which will explain everything in due time.


End file.
